Steamy Dream
by Oranakka
Summary: OS/Linstead/Rated M - Dream, did you say dream ?
**A/N : Hey there, it's been a while since the last time I published something. Again, a one-shot, but that's all I have time to publish for now. I have tons of stories and ideas I want to share, I just don't have time to complete them… Hope you'll like this one shot, once again, Jay & Erin, and, by the title, I'm sure you understood what it is all about. Please, don't hesitate to favorite, like, and comment, I need comments to improve. **

**English is still not my native language (wish it were), so, I'm sorry for any mistake I may have made.**

 **Still don't own Chicago P.D, and never will…**

* * *

She was panting, her breath was quick and sharp. She could feel his hands everywhere on her body, her breasts, her hips, between her legs. She could feel her core getting wet every single second. It was so cold outside, but the room was filled with steam on the windows, she was so hot, her body was hot. She could feel his lips on her neck, tracing their path between her breasts, on her nipples, down to her navel and her wet core. He started sucking on her clit and she screamed as he bit it by surprise. It was her guilty pleasure, what was making her losing her head. Then, he entered one finger in her, and started pumping, too slow for her. He added another finger, and he curled them, looking for this special spot he knew would make her come. His tongue still playing with her clit. She was extremely wet, so wet she would have to change the sheets after this. She didn't know how long she could still handle this. He knew exactly how to make her come, so he took his time, playing with her limit. It was pure torture, but she was loving it so much. And then, she felt him going quicker and quicker, she knew it was the moment, she was about to come…

"Good morning America, it is seven a.m and it is time to wake up"

She woke up suddenly, completely soaked and desperate not to finish her dream.

"Shit" she heard herself saying.  
"Did you have a good night ?"

And then, she realized Jay was here, next to her. She wondered if he had heard anything and when he had woken up. Was her dream so obvious ?

"Could have been better…"  
"Hum, I can imagine… Looks like your sleep was… intense"

Ok, he had heard everything. What would he think now ? That she was not satisfied with him? That she was having sex dreams with another man while he was in their bed? She was still not really awake but she could feel her cheek getting red. She was so ashamed of her being caught in the middle of a sex dream. She felt terrible. Ashamed.

"How long have you been awake for ?" she asked, still hoping he did not here much of it.  
"Enough to say you dreamt. Loud. Hard. And that… you seem… wet"

She looked down between her thighs and saw her panties completely wet. She felt herself blushing even more than before, and heard Jay laugh.

"That's not really funny you know…"  
"Well, I find that actually quite funny. But I'm sure you will tell me everything about your dream…"  
"Please… I'm already enough ashamed like that, don't overdo it…"  
"Well… I could actually be mad… I could imagine a lot of things, that I can't fully satisfy you, or…"

He did not get the time to finish his sentence, he saw Erin get up and go to the bathroom, and slam the door. He shook his head, amused by the reaction of his girlfriend. He lied back on the bed and waited several minutes, wondering what could make her so wet… He already knew what she loved, but it had been a while since he had seen her that soaked. In the depth of his mind, he was actually skeptical, he hoped no one would take his place one day. He was sure, or almost, that she loved him, that she wanted to finish her life with him. And he felt stupid to have this second of doubt.

Suddenly, he stood up, and went to the bathroom, opened the door, got undressed, and surprised Erin under the shower. He pushed her gently against the wall of the shower, and started kissing her in the neck.

"Jay, what are you doing…"

Erin was not really in the mood for sex, she was still pissed at that dream, pissed that Jay saw her, heard her. She however did not resist long, and was already moaning at his hands going up and down all along her body.

"Jay, we don't have time for that, we need to go to work…"  
"Don't worry for work, just helping you to finish your dream…"

At the mention of her dream, she could feel herself getting wet again, and a mix between guilt and pleasure was escalating in her. Jay's lips went down to her nipples, and he took one of them in his mouth, playing with it, while her right hand was sneaking in between her thighs. She already had lost total control of her body, but damn, she loved it so much. Adding to that the steam created by the running shower, the heat in the shower was becoming almost impossible to stand. She was moaning like never before. Jay's hand was playing with her clit, thrusting in her wet core, both at the same time. His mouth was back to her neck, and she knew she would have to wear a scarf for several days.

Jay was reassured by the sensations he was procuring her, he felt a bit stupid to have doubted her like that, but his ego had talked first. Hearing her moaning was getting him so hard, he would probably have to cool down the water soon. His hand was sliding so easily in her wet core, he loved that sensation. Soon enough, he stopped and raised her against the wall, the thrusted in her, gently but quickly. Erin let out a scream as his breathing was getting short. Her hands around his neck, she held him closer to her, and it was her turn to suck on his neck. She heard him moan hard, and she knew he loved it.

"Harder, please, Jay, harder…" she managed to say.  
"I…'m not gonna last long…" he answered, as an excuse to continue go slow.  
"Me neither, please…"

He quickened his pace, thrusting deeper than ever, and they knew the walls would be soon too thin for anyone to mishear something. They were both screaming loud, and one of his hand found its way down to her clit. He pinched it and that was it. He felt her orgasming, her walls tightening, shivering under the wave of pleasure she could feel. The sensation of her walls tightening made him orgasm too, and he had to hold onto the shower walls not to fall with her on him. As they were both coming down from their high, he let her going down. He leaned on her and hold her tight into his arms.

"Damn… that was something…" was all she could say.  
"Maybe you should have those kind of dreams more often, don't you think?"  
"Nope, better when it's real. but we have all the night to talk about that"


End file.
